


Mistletoe

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mistletoe can really get a conversation going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assumare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assumare/gifts).



> "Karkat and Dave haven't seen each other for a really long time so when one of them is hosting a large holiday party/get together thing (Christmas, New Year's, just winter break, whatever) and they reconnect they're surprised to find that oh no, he's hot. Seeing interactions of the whoever else is at the reunion would be cool too but seeing Karkat and Dave reconnect in more ways than just one out of this newfound attraction to each other would be great! Non humanstuck would be preferred unless you think it would work better with the story or something."

The last thing Karkat wanted to be doing right now was going o a party. It was overcrowded and filled with all of the obnoxious people he went to school with. Graduation had been nearly four years ago, and now he was stuck in an enclosed space with everyone he had so quickly gotten away from. It wasn't like he chose to come. Kanaya had practically dragged him along though, and he was left with no real choice. He hadn't even found out who's party it was until he had gotten there. Apparently it was being thrown by "Rose and Dave". The only Rose and Dave that karkat knew where the Stri-londs, but he had trouble picturing the girl with a book perpetually stuck to her face and the lanky boy who always looked like he didn't know what to do with his limbs throwing a big Christmas party for just about their entire graduating class. When he prompted the troll who had told him she had just nodded as she walked away, mumbling something about catching up with her moirail.

Karkat now stood in a doorway, leaning on the frame, contemplating calling a cab. There was no sign of anyone he wanted to talk to, though quite a few of his old school "friends" had come up to him. Dodging the likes of Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor had filled just about his whole evening so far. Both of which he may have actually talked to, had they not both been using him to complain about the other. Just like high school all over again. At this rate he was bound to start getting a stress headache too, just like high school. It wouldn't surprise him at all. At this point he figured nothing could surprise him. But then again- you live and you learn, eh.

In hindsight Karkat probably should have checked the doorway he was standing in. This was a Christmas party after all. Though, he really shouldn't be complaining, the boy in front of him wasn't exactly unattractive, Karkat would almost go so far as to say he was hot. Almost. If his smirk didn't suggest that he was the type to let it go straight to his head. "Mistletoe." He was pointing upwards, and Karkat would check the legitimacy of the statement if he could see threw the guys head. Scratch his earlier statement, the last thing Karkat wanted to be doing right now was kissing a completely random stranger. Apparently he was quiet for to long, because his new companion spoke up again. "Ah come on Kitten, your not even gonna say hello? I thought we where friends." There was an air of nervousness to his words, like he really was concerned about this.

After another moment of silence Karkat remembered where he had heard his voice before and was silently cursing himself out for not putting it together by just the combed-back whit-blonde hair and the shade. "Oh my god Strider. We haven't seen each other in over three years and your chose ice breaker is attempting to kiss me? Really? Why am I even surprised by this? That's the real question here."

Dave chuckled, apparently amused by the troll's, admittedly pretty predictable, outburst. "Well hey, it got your attention now, didn't it? And its not like I'd object if you decided to follow the sacred rules of mistletoe."

Rolling his eyes at his old friends antics and sighing Karkat took a step back. It was nice to see that some things never changed, even if Dave did seem a bit more confident now. That was a good thing in the long run after all. Having finally gotten a better look at the 'mistletoe' in question he chuckled. "You know, I just might have followed the 'sacred' rules of mistletoe. If you had done some fact checking when you hung it up. Thats holly you numbass. Mistletoe is the one with white berries."

Dave just chuckled, sighing just to be dramatic. "Oh well. You know what they say, you can't win them all. You know, I know you where never one for parties, and I can almost guarantee that Kanaya dragged you here, and well, I may know where rose keeps the key to the widow's walk. If you wanted to get away from this crowd I mean. Its up to you. Nothing for me to do up there by myself."

Dave just chuckled, sighing just to be dramatic. "Oh well. You know what they say, you can't win them all. You know, I know you where never one for parties, and I can almost guarantee that Kanaya dragged you here, and well, I may know where rose keeps the key to the widow's walk. If you wanted to get away from this crowd I mean. Its up to you. Nothing for me to do up there by myself."

Karkat thought about it for few moments before nodding. "Sure, why not. Its not like I have anything better to do anyways. You sure the party guests will be fine without one of their hosts for a while?"

Dave laughed at that, smirking a bit. "One of them? I'm pretty sure Rose left ages ago. With your ride so good luck there."

Karkat sighed and shook his head. "Somehow, I'm not surprised by this. Its not like she's used to having to worry about bringing me home after all. So then, where is this key you speak of?"

Dave took his hand, leading him threw the crowded house. Interrupting some couple playing seven minuets in heaven by kicking them out of the closet, even telling them where to find a room, Dave went right for a box in the corner and pulled out an old looking key. Karkat followed along as he pulled him up two flights of stairs. The door to the widow's walk was a bit hidden and really just looked like it lead to a closet. If Karkat didn't know where they where going he would almost question if that was exactly what it was. If he ever gave the door a second look. On the way up Dave pocketed the key and grabbed a blanket off of the railing. Once up he proceeded to spread the blanket right in the middle of the roof. Smiling a bit sheepishly he scratched the back of his neck. "Alright, so I lied a bit. I was going to come up here anyways. But you looked kinda bored and really annoyed, so I figured you could come up with me and we could both get away from all those assholes."

Karkat chuckled moving over to the blanket. This night had definitely taken an unexpected turn. But hey, at least he had technically gotten away from the party, and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't been interested in Dave senior year. He wouldn't mind getting to know Dave again, and what was more romantic then a watching the stars together on a blanket. Not that this was a date or anything, just two guys who are maybe interested in each other getting away from a party and enjoying the others company. That's all. When the night ended with Dave driving him home, he almost wasn't surprised when he grabbed his arm as he tried to get out of the car. He turned around, ready for Dave to say something dumb for the irony. Instead he got a kiss. Just a light one, but it told him exactly what Dave wanted to tell him. "I'll uh, I'll see you around. Yeah, Karkat?"

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "Yeah Dave, I'll see you around." When he got inside he found a slip of paper with Dave's phone number in his coat pocket, obviously put there when Dave grabbed it for him before they left. He put the number in his phone, setting it on its charger and deciding to text him in the morning. Maybe next time it really could be a proper, planned date.


End file.
